Rosario Vampire: Face To Face
by Savior of Souls
Summary: This oneshot was inspired by a scene from Capu2's last episode. Look behind the scenes of Ura Moka and Tsukune's face to face.
1. Behind the Scenes

_Rosario + Vampire - Face to Face  
__Behind The Scenes of last episode of Capu2_

**AN: I couldn't help but notice that when Ura Moka asks Tsukune to do a face to face, her voice kind of sounded tired to me. Then when I was on YouTube one day someone had commented on a video and it inspired me to do this One-Shot. This is mostly all dialogue, but I hope you like it!**

**~Re-Updated with a new version after all this time and I don't know why, I guess I just got bored. Oh yea before I forget the other chapter is a author note about the Admins trying to take away higher M rated fanfiction. I put it up to help support all those amazing writes who shouldn't have to delete their stories because of what they write, sorry I'm ranting. Anyway onto this poorly done short one-shot fanfic.**

* * *

Director: OK Moka-Sama, Tsukune lets do the face to face scene that Outer Moka and Tsukune usually do. Now Action!

Random Guy: Take 1!

Tsukune: *Shy and Giddy* Moka-San.

Moka: *Emotionless* Tsukune.

Director: Cut! What was that?

Moka: What was wrong with it?

Tsukune: *Confused* Did we do something wrong, was it me?

Director: Moka-Sama, you need more emotion in your voice, make it seem like your enjoying this. Now again!

Moka: *Sigh* Don't tell me what to do, or I'll have to show you your place.

Director: *Amused* I'm the Director it's my job to tell you what to do, now do the scene again or you won't get Tsukune's blood.

Tsukune: *Angry* Director!

Moka: *Sigh* Fine, whatever.

Random Guy: Take 2!

Tsukune: *Embarassed* Moka-San.

Moka: *Annoyed* Tsukune.

Director: Cut! Do It again, wrong emotion.

...

Random Guy: Take 51!

Tsukune: Moka-San.

Moka: *Tired* Tsukune.

Director: Moka-Sama, how hard is it to put the correct emotion in your voice?

Moka:*Twitch* *Enraged* You fool, Know Your Place!

Director: *Screams* Looks Like I'm Blasting Off Again!

Moka walks off muttering about stupid humans and annoying directors, leaving Tsukune behind.

Moka: I don't get paid enough for this.

Tsukune: Wait! Moka-San don't leave me!

LATER:

Scene shows a mountain in the distance, two hikers are seen resting.

In the Air: *Scared Screams*

Man: *Startled* What in the world was that!

Woman *Worried and Freightened* Honey, I'm scared.

Director: *Still Screaming* Someone save me!

Couple: *Stares in awe as the man continue to fly past them*

Man: *Amazed* Wow, a flying man!


	2. M and MA Rating Update

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

BlazingBiotic


End file.
